Your first love is also your first heartbreak
by DegrassiRocks1
Summary: He broke ym heart and now he will pay. The only thing is will he meand my heart before he pays? Find out who i am.
1. Chapter 1

**Your first love is also your first heartbreak**

I walked down the halls my heart braking as I walked past him. He was with _her._ After everything, everything I gave to him he chose her. Manny Santos the slut, the little girl that had to wear skimpy clothes to be noticed. I gave him everything I had, my trust my love and my virginity. That night we made love in his garage that was everything but I guess it was just sex to him. Now I cannot cry and I cannot sulk I must be strong. I have to get over him. Well I have to _try_ and get over him. He was my first love. It's sort of hard to get over your first love.

I walked to my locker, placed a book in and exchanged it with another. I then turned to the mirror on my locker door. I could see and feel the tears in my eyes. Why did he have to do this to me? Why did he have to make me suffer? There is only one thing I can do. Get revenge. I can't do anything too brutal just mildly brutal. That way he knows that he broke the wrong girls heart.

I decided to plan my so-called revenge on Craig after school. Today I have to get through school. School oh school how I loathe you.

I went to my first class, media immersion. One of the few classes I shared with Craig. I decided I would just not pay attention to him. Yeah right. How can I not pay attention to him when he keeps sending me notes telling me how sorry he is. He can be sorry. That won't help. I want him to pay. To pay for what he has done to me. He was the one person I trusted most in the world and he royally fucked me over.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me in that disgusting voice of his. "I don't care if you're sorry Craig. I gave everything to you and you still chose _her." _I whispered back. The bell then rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of that class leaving Craig in the dust.

Flashback: This will be a flashback back to the night they broke up.

I was walking over to his house. We were supposed to study. Which also meant we were supposed to study each other's mouth. I was an hour early but I wanted to see him so bad. I missed him so much. I had seen him the day before but I still missed him. I figured he would be in the garage practicing his guitar like he always did. I didn't bother to knock because I was too excited to see him.

Lately all I wanted to do was see him. Since that night in the garage Craig and I had connected physically and mentally. I walked through the doors.

There he was. Shirt of, pants unbuckled and then there she was, shirt off bra unbuckled but not completely off, her pants where completely off. They were snogging each other's faces off like there was no tomorrow.

Craig looked up at me. I figured I would be crying right? Wrong I was so mad. "YOU STUPID BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" I yelled running out of the garage. Craig buckled his pants and threw his shirt on. He came running after me. "Wait!" He yelled. "I HATE YOU GET AWAY FROM ME" I yelled back. "I love you." He screamed out. "Is that the best you can come up with? That's just pathetic. You are cheating on me and you claim to love me? If you loved me so much you wouldn't be with her. You would be with me. Loving me holding me and taking care of me." After I said those words I ran to my house. Leaving them there waiting out side. He had just lost the best thing that had happened to him. It was his fault though. He knew it was bound to happen someday. He just didn't know that day was going to be today.

End of flashback

snoggingkissing


	2. Not Again

Back to reality

I walked to my next class. Math. I was realived because I don't have math with Craig. I walked through the doors, sat down and started on the problems on the bored.

I finished the three problems easily. Once Mr. Armstrong came in the room class started. We were learning about how to make decimals into fractions and vice versa. Didn't we already get taught this in like seventh grade? Whatever.

I raised my hand. "Yes" "May I go to the washroom?" I asked. "Yes" Mr. Armstrong replied. The only bummer is that I would have to walk by Ms. Kwans English class. A.K.A. Craig's second block. I tried to walk by as quietly as possible but he still saw me.

Before I knew it he was coming out of the classroom. "Wait!" he silently yelled. I kept walking. I didn't need his shitty apology. He ran in front of me and stopped me. "Just listen please?" he asked. I stood there waiting. "Look I'm really sorry okay? I really hurt you and I shouldn't have cheated on you with Manny. I shouldn't have okay. I'm really sorry. Will you please forgive me?" He pleaded his case. I so badly wanted to give up right there, forgive him and run into his arms. I couldn't though. He casused me so much hurt. "Let me think about that for a second… no. I will not forgive you. You can go running back to your little Manny the slut okay. Bye." I snapped back at him. "Don't call her a slut you ignorant little prude." Craig said angrily. "For someone who wants me to forgive him he dosen't seem very nice." I said trying not to sound hurt. I was hurt though so hurt. "Don't call her a slut again." He repeated angrily like he hadn't just said it. "Why what are you going to do?" I asked already knowing the answer and not liking it.

Craig pushed me into a wall. It hurt so much but after he pushed me he grabbed my face in his hand and started kissing me. I didn't stop him for two reasons. One I didn't want him to hurt me again and two I didn't want him to stop.

Sorry short chapter I'll write a longer one later.


	3. Chapter 3

As Craig and I kissed it felt so warm and fresh. I remembered the first time we kissed it was great but now it was even better.

I gently pulled my body back trying to regain a good sense of thought. What was I doing? Was this real? And if it was what would this mean? I looked into Craig's eyes. He then mumbled something. "What?" I asked nearly whispering. "I'm sorry for everything." He said gently. "Manny and I aren't a couple I just apologized. Ash you are the only one I want. I slide down to the ground and pulled me knees to my chest. "Hold me." I said quietly. Craig sat down next to me and held me.

The bell rang and people stared at us sitting there. I really didn't care he was holding me and that's all I needed.

Once the other students went back to class I turned my head to look at Craig. "Does this mean that we are _us_ again?" I asked hoping for an answer that I liked. "It's up to you." He replied in the exact same tone as mine. "Yes then." I said quietly. I then rested my head back on his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered into my ear. "I love you too," I whispered back.

Craig and I back together reminded me of the night we did something if you know what I mean. wink wink nudge nudge

Flashback

I walked into the garage looking sexy as ever. I had on black pumps, a plaid shirt, and a black corset top. I wanted tonight to be so special.

I took a good look at the garage. Death Cab was playing on the radio. There were candles and rose peddles everywhere. In the middle of the room Craig sat on a stool with his guitar in hand.

I thought he was going to sing something but he was so stunned at how I looked he couldn't. He just got up and kissed me. We kissed for a good five minutes and then laid down on the couch and did what we had intended to do on are five year anniversary.

End of flashback

I wiggled myself out of Craig's embrace to stand up. Craig just sat there staring at me. I walked to my locker, grabbed my books and walked back to where Craig was now standing. "Now you know what it feels like to have someone to pretend to love you." I said walking past him and into class. Part one of pay back complete.

Okay maybe this chapter wasn't so long but hey. I have a life too. I need a song that ash can use to get Craig back. If you have any please send then in review form with the lyrics. Thankies


End file.
